Guilt and Remorse/Gallery
Gallery Images Beast Facepalm DVD 950.png|Beast feels guilty for scaring away Belle from the castle after he finds her in the West Wing near the Enchanted Rose. Mr. Krabs Poor lad.png|Mr. Krabs feels guilty and sorry for SpongeBob losing those Squeaky Boots. Sandy, Patrick (except Squidward) and Mr. Krabs guilty.png|Patrick, Sandy and Mr Krabs (except for Squidward, who doesn't care) feel guilty when they read SpongeBob's letter that he left Bikini Bottom, due to their harsh berating to him, as well as calling him "Idiot boy". Zoc guilty.jpg|Zoc feels guilty for banishing Lucas Nickle as Hova snaps at him to test their relationships. Diego's guilt.jpg|Diego feeling guilty about his true intentions towards Manny, Sid and Roshan. File:Triton's Reaction of his actions.JPG|King Triton beginning to feel guilty for his drastic actions towards Ariel by destroying her grotto, her human treasures, and the statue of Prince Eric. Oh mon What have I done?.png|Sebastian feels guilty for spilling the beans to King Triton about Ariel rescuing Eric which lead to an tense argument between King Triton and Ariel in her grotto, resulting the former to destroy Ariel's human treasures. James Gordon guilty.jpg|James Gordon feeling guilty for lying to the people of Gotham City about Batman and Harvey Dent; Dent committed so many murders which Batman is taking the blame for, despite saving Gordon's son from Dent. Copper amazed.jpg|Copper amazed that Tod saved him from the bear and now feels genuinely remorseful for all the horrors he put him through. Shrek crying.jpg|Shrek feeling guilty for signing the contract with Rumpelstiltskin, which erases all of his history. Escapism_035.png|Steven Universe feeling guilty for entering Homeworld and letting the Gems get poofed. Squidward overcome with guilt.jpg|Squidward overcome with guilt for his nasty April Fools prank towards SpongeBob. Bagheera gulity.png|Bagheera feels gulity for Mowgli's failed test, which he caused. Audrey crying.PNG|Audrey cries overcome with guilt admiting she was the terrible Cuddleature owner. Shero feels heartbroken when almost lost Tacetin and realizes, that the money caused all this.png|Shero feeling sad and guilty for endangered his son Taco, who participated in a bank robbery to get a money and as a result of this action Taco almost died saving his father. Frida feels guilty.png|Frida feels gulity and realizes her mistake befriending with Kelly. Aladdin-8097.jpg|Aladdin feeling guilty for lying to Jasmine about being a prince. Alex and friends guilty.jpg|Alex, Marty Gloria and Melman feeling guilty for lying to the circus animals when their cover is blown. Nancy Wheeler.jpg|Nancy feeling guilty for her best friend Barbara's death. Dimitri guilty.jpg|Dimitri feeling guilty for hurting his relationship with Anastasia after seeing that Anastasia has finally reunited with her grandmother out the window. Chicken's Tragic Mistake.PNG|Chicken feeling guilty for playing a comet prank during a field trip to an observatory, causing the entire city to think that the comet is real. Three fairies feel guilty.png|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather feel guilty for leaving Princess Aurora alone in her room allowing Maleficent to trick her to prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel. Tarzan feeling guilty.png|Tarzan feels guilty for leading Clayton to the gorillas' nests thus allowing him to be able to capture them all. Finn guilty.jpg|Finn feels guilty for trying to listen his way, who causes so much disaster. Twilight Sparkle looking remorseful S7E3.png|Twilight Sparkle felt guilty for being yelled at by Flurry Heart. Tempest_Shadow overcome with guilt MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow felt guilty for bringing Twilight Sparkle to the Storm King who stole princesses magic and took over Equestria, before Tempest became remorseful and befriends with Twilight afterward. Blu guilty.jpg|Blu felt guilty for hurting Jewel's feelings and them Nigel kidnaps her. Toys Ooops.png|Mr. Potato Head feels guilty for throwing Woody out of the moving van, believing he was trying to get rid of RC, not realizing he was trying to save Buzz Lightyear from Scud and Andy Davis already misses Woody. Oh man.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph feels guilty for causing his game to be placed "out of order"... Ralph regret his mistake.jpg|Ralph feels guilty for even worse Vanellope throws away his medal for putting a virus on the game. Lion King death.jpg|Simba feeling guilty for his father's death which he blames himself for, although it was Scar who kill him. ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner feel guilty for not listening to their son, Timmy about Vicky after discovering that Timmy was right about Vicky being an evil babysitter. normal_tsfshd1304.jpg|James T. Kirk feels guilty after the Enterprise self-destructs Mushu feel guilty.jpg|Mushu beginning to feel guilty for he tried to ruin Mulan's and Shang's relationship to save his career. File:Mater sad.jpg|Mater feeling sad and guilty for his foolish behavior and endangering McQueen. File:McQueen upset.jpg|Lightning McQueen feeling sad and guilty for hurting Mayer’s feelings. Grinch_apologized_to_Cindy_Lou.jpg|Grinch not only apologized to the people of Whoville, but apologized to Cindy Lou for ruining her Christmas including being mean to her Lenny guilt.jpg|Lenny feeling guilty that his brother Frankie is killed by an anchor. Confused_Zuko.png|Zuko starting to feel guilty for betraying his uncle and committing so many crimes. Helga's tragic mistake of bullying Arnold.png|Helga feels guilty for bullying Arnold after she sees the photo of his parents. Manny's_tragic_mistake_of_overprotecting_Peaches.jpg|Manny feels guilty for overprotecting his daughter Peaches from her independent which it makes her disown him after he punishes her for going to the falls where the other mammoths there. Peaches sobbing.jpg|Also Peaches sobbing in regret and heartbreak after her father is carried away by a landmass since the last thing she said to him was disown him. Severus Guilt.jpg|Severus Snape feeling guilty for causing Lily Potter, the woman he loved, to be killed by Lord Voldemort. Turbo K.O. guilty.jpg|Turbo K.O. feels guilty after he was reckless to destroy K.O.'s house and breaking the rules and he was sending into a dark K.O.'s subconcious as a punishment. S2E20A The sisters look guilty.png|The Loud Sisters feels guilty for Lincoln. File:Krusty_Gets_Busted_116.JPG.jpg|The Springfield Police feel guilty for arresting Krusty the Clown after seeing Bart exposing Sideshow Bob's true colors and him framing Krusty for the robbery at Kwik-E-Mart on TV. EB guilty.jpg|E.B. feeling guilty for selfishly leaving Fred to go perform, only for Fred to get kidnapped and taken to Easter Island. Amadeo Se Va.PNG|The Underdogs feeling To Amadeo To Walk To Save at Laura In The Masión The Flash. Fred Flintstone miserable.jpg|Fred Flintstone regretting his disgusting pompous actions after both Wilma and the Rubbles abandon him in disgust, leaving their relationship hurt and he realizes Cliff Vandercave was playing him like a fiddle the whole time. Robin loses hope.jpg|Robin feels guilty for leaving his friends Eddy crying.jpg|Eddy feels guilty for his last scam. dawson feels guilty.jpg|David Q. Dawson feels guilty for failing to protect Olivia who was kidnapped by Fidget. Snitter guilt.PNG|Snitter feeling guilty as he blames himself for accidentally killing a farmer. Oscar depressed.jpg|Oscar feeling guilty over his lies on being a "Sharkslayer" after Angie confesses her love for him. Iago feels guilty.jpg|Iago feels guilty when Jafar's plan to kidnapping the Sultan and trying to have a trap to Aladdin has been succeeded. Scamp is sad.jpg|Scamp feels guilty for leaving his father Tramp and running away from home for want to be a wild dog and Buster betraying him for a lie. Meg crying.jpg|Meg feels guilty for helping Hades to eliminate Hercules. Eddy cry.png|Edd feels guilty after he was too tough with Eddy and arguing with him for his last scam. Snowbell guilty.jpg|Snowbell starting to feel guilty as he realizes his selfishness towards Stuart and how much agony he has put the Littles through trying to dispose of him. File:Judy sad after Nick leaves the ZPD.png|Judy Hopps feeling guilty for for destroying her friendship with Nick Wilde and causing a citywide panic. Timon depressed.jpg|Timon feels guilty after he want to stay alone with Hakuna Matata, leaving his friends Simba and Pumbaa. Sulley_depressed.jpg|Sulley full of remorse for a mistake of scaring Boo, caused by Mr. Waternoose... sulley-feels-guilty.jpg|Sulley feels guilty worse when he tampered with the machine's difficulty to the easiest setting that Oozma Kappa only won the final round of the Scare Games. Mater sad.png|Mater feeling sad and guilty for making Lightning lose the Tokyo race. homer and marge feeling guilty.jpg|Homer and Marge feeling guilty for punishing Bart that he running away from home and never return after he ruined Thanksgiving. Fagin feels guilty.jpg|Fagin feeling guilty about stealing Oliver to pay off Sykes as he looks at miserable Jenny. jock and trusty feeling guilty.jpg|Jock and Trusty feeling guilty for hating Tramp too far after he killed the rat for saving the baby but he taked away by The Dogcatcher. Category:Galleries